


Not quite human

by TrashLord99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Far Future, Fluff, Intrigue, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, My First AO3 Post, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Teen Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord99/pseuds/TrashLord99
Summary: The Embassy.A world of perfection.Everything is calculated.Everything is fair.Everyone is safe.As a member of The Embassy SY237 is safe and loved, predicted to live the perfect life.Only problem is she's been deemed eligible. At first it's great she eligible she's transferred but when YV518, mysterious, aloof, and eyes if fire, walks into her life everything changes.When the path that laid out for SY237 forks off into a new one she can no longer hide the secrets that she bares. Only she doesn't bare them alone.





	Not quite human

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original story I've ever published. Updates wI'll most likely be sporadic nothing is guaranteed so if this is never finished then I apologise in advance

The train glides quickly through the air and I still love the rush, because if you close your eyes you can imagine that just for a second that you are flying. Flying over the city; over the horizon to sit among the stars and just for a second it seems real, plausible but of course it is not. It is childish and unproductive to imagine such things, after all who would want to fly into the unknown where it is uncharted, uncalculated and _dangerou_ s? Who would want to leave The Embassy? Here is safe, here is warm, here is perfect.  
"-37" My attention snaps back to the real world.  
"SY237!" I look to my right where AJ645 is peering at me amused and slightly concerned.  
"You called?" I bat my eyelids at him twice before bursting into a fit of giggles. AJ645 has been my companion since I was entered into The Progam. We were paired togther  because The Embassy had calculated that we would be the most compatible in an educational environment and of course they were right, we got along so well that we spent almost all of our recreational periods togther as well. AJ645 and I know everything about eachother, the way the other walks and talks, the little tell AJ645 when he's lying _(his index thrums against his thigh)_ the way the glint in his eyes tell me that he is nervous despite giving off an air of confidence. He laughs too. I like it when he laughs because the world suddenly becomes less crowded like it's only us.  
"I asked you if you were nervous." He says in a teasing tone.  
"How could I not be!" I exclaim despite feeling (slightly) more relaxed because he is here and he is nervous too. "This is the beginning of our future." He nods in understanding because there is no exaggeration in my statement because it _is_ the beginning of future. _Are you ready?_ A voice whispers in the back of my head. _Yes._ Because I am, we all are. I've been dreaming about this day since they told us about it in The Beta. Tonight is the night we find out of we are eligible for transfer and if we are the life we are to have. The Embassy is based on the idea of knowing, learning and processing. The reason for humax life after all is to know, learn, grow. In the days before The Embassy was established and saved all, humans thought that it was about survival however the first Ambassador showed the world that knowledge was the only way to ensure their survival, and with his knowledge and skills he paved the way for the utopia we live in today by creating the first humax. Because The Embassy really is perfect, we don't make mistakes; the people might but that's why we learn so that we can have the knowledge to better ourselves and do our part for The Embassy. My parents sit opposite us smiling small smiles, private smiles, and I wonder what they are happy about. They're invited to the ceremony as well of course since we are still adolescents, and so they can experience this day with us. My parents watch me with loving eyes, _real eye_ s, pride shining through. My attire feel clamy against my skin. We all wear our usual garments despite it being a special night because if we are eligible for transfer the we leave this body behind and we start anew. On the back of our naked heads there is a hole that acts as what used to be called a 'socket' these 'sockets'are called ports. Our ports connect us to everything. Its how The Embassy gathers our data its how we travel, its how scribe, its how we live, breathe, move they are vital to our survival and because of this they have been perfected to be indestructible. They are also how we begin and complete the transfer process. Even right now we are connected to the sky-train as it records our data, a small fragment of the huge web that is us, that is me; that is SY237. The cords attached to our ports disconnect and the ports buzz. We're here.

My scalp surrenders to the cold wind for it is June after all the start of the wintertide. There once was a time when June would be full of sun, sky and long recreational periods but after the deterioration of the earth's atmosphere it began to change. The Ambassador saved the planet but the damage was already done the seasons changed and with it the world but both humans and the humax adapted and overcame. AJ645 and I walk quickly into the city's senate building unable to contain our excitement, our parents followed closely behind their fond but amused laughter echo in my ears.  
"Tonight's the night." I whisper.  
"Tonight's the night." AJ645 agrees.  
We take our place at our assigned desks, across from one another, and wait for the ceremony to begin.  
"I can't wait to be human!" A girl, FE729, squeals excitedly to others around her. I scowl and look away. How could someone be so immature as to forget that they won't be guaranteed to be eligible? In fact according to the Transfer Ceremony manual only 89% of all of the population in The Embassy are eligible for transfer and here in the Mortaria Region only 72% of the population is eligible so you must always be prepared to be found ineligible which she is clearly not. I sigh and look around the Senate's main hall. We were not the last to arrive it seems since there is still quite a number of seats unaccounted for. _It won't take long before they all arriv_ e I tell myself. The anxiety and trepidation build up inside me but I squash it back down, far down, it is useless to feel like this because it is not my decision. _I know._ I scream back. _That's why you're scared._ I trust The Embassy, I trust the Enforcers, I trust The Ambassador, if I'm not eligible for transfer then there is a reason why; a good reason; The Embassy never makes a mistake so there would be no point in wishing for them to change the result if I am ineligible. I take a deep breath steeling myself: It will start soon.

We don't gave to wait much longer, soon enough the room goes dark. I find myself searching for AJ645's eyes, it does not take long to find them, he looks at me with so much hope that it is infectious and I can't help but smile. He smiles back. A white screen lights up a portion of the front of the room.  
"Today marks a monumental day in the rest if your lives." A man in a red uniform, The Embassy's logo in black marks his chest, drones on. "As you all know during the year your 16th creatday is in you all would've received a message via your scrolls that you will be invited to the Senate building for your Transfer Ceremony on a date that falls after your 17th creatday. Since then you have been given time to prepare for this day." His monotonous voice drags on pulling us through this almost painstaking briefing. "Now that this day has arrived you will finally know of you are eligible or not. I wish you all good stats." The screen goes black once more before another Enforcer, a woman this time, appears on screen her uniform is azure and The Embassy's emblem shines gold while marked on her breast.  
"The procedure is simple." She begins her voice cheery and light. I decide that I like her. "Your cipher will be shown on the screen, you will stand and the results will be given if you are eligible you will walk through the door on the right." We all look to the right to see that there is in fact a door, a lavish one at that, adorned with sapphires -the gem of beginning- and silver. "If you are ineligible you will walk through the door on the left." As we turn to look we realise that, that is the door we entered through. "If you are eligible once behind the door you will wait for every other eligible humax before proceeding down the corridor." She smiles at us, it seems sweet and I can't help but think: _so that's what it's like to be human._ We wait in antisipation as the woman's face remains on screen. I can hear AJ645 drumming on of his indexes on the desk and once again just knowing he is here relaxes me. I close my eyes and count to ten like I do whenever my parents tell me they have a surprise; when I open them again the screen is black except for the white text a cross it:  
GH065: INELIGIBLE.  
_It has begun._


End file.
